Life As We Know It
by PrincessToasty
Summary: Chelsea enjoyed her life on the islands... until she met HIM. So what happens when they start up the biggest prank war of The Sunshine Islands? ...You tell me, smart one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting

It was an average normal day. Well, normal for Chelsea White, the local farmer of The Sunshine Islands. In fact any other day to any other person, would've been considered, "Abnormal". Abnormal of course being exciting or... different.

Chelsea yawned as she stepped out of bed, the time being 5:50, giving her enough time to eat and get dressed. She had only been on the island for 17 days(It was the 18th , since the first day she was knocked unconscious. She had been found by a family of four, an elderly man- Taro, a middle-aged woman- Felicia, and two siblings, which were Felicia's children- Elliot and Natalie.

Well, actually Taro found her if you wanted to be precise, but you know, we're not doing that now. Later some other people moved in, like Chen and Charlie, merchandisers who… sold stuff, A VERY large man, as in muscle (!), with his ADORABLE little daughter, Eliza. However, Chelsea's favorite people were Julia and Mirabelle.

Mirabelle was about the same age as Felicia (or Chelsea guessed), and was SO kind. Of course, Mirabelle could also be so cloying that Chelsea would get sick of her face and yell, "THAT'S IT! MIRABELLE YOU'RE TO **** SWEET!" and she would sprint all the way out of Mirabelle's house and go to her ranch to stare at the floor.

Julia, Chelsea loved with all of her heart, and she loved her bubbly personality. Julia was her partner in crime, and nothing could stop them. At least, that was what Chelsea thought. That thought ended though, when she met HIM.

Chelsea finished breakfast, and headed outside. Right now, she had 5 squares of turnips planted, no animals (Julia had said her cousin was the animal dealer, and he was supposed to come in today! With animals!), and she'd built a bridge to the meadow. Chelsea thought to herself, wondering what animals she should buy…

She shrugged it off and stepped outside with her watering can.

Chelsea tended to let her mind wander off, and she thought about what she wanted to do today. Maybe... fish? Blah fishing SUCKS! Chelsea suddenly felt bad about insulting fishing, and just decided to explore town.

Chelsea looked down at the ground, and realized she'd watered all her crops. She laughed out loud not caring if someone was watching her… not like someone was watching her.

Chelsea walked down the path off her ranch, and saw Mirabelle approaching. Feeling frantic about what Mirabelle might want, Chelsea jumped behind a rock.

Mirabelle walked up, and eyeballed the rock obviously seeing Chelsea. She raised an eyebrow and screamed "CHELSEA!"

Chelsea happening to be like, an inch away, screamed, while jumping out from her hiding place. Mirabelle, just stared at her blankly while saying "Hey Chelsea I have a surprise for you!" she whistled and a brown horse ran up to the two.

Before Mirabelle could say anything else, Chelsea burst out into a cloud of happiness. "OMIGOSH !" and with that, the small rancher jumped on the horse and rode into… West Town.

As she rode off she thought what to name the horse. Pondering, and pondering, and pondering, she hadn't noticed that the horse- wait nononononono, HER horse, had come to a complete stop. Deep in thought, she snapped her fingers and grinned a triumphant grin, "How's about Sephia? My sister said that that was the name of a Goddess in her town."

The horse snorted. Chelsea pouted. That means the horse didn't like that name, or… Chelsea hopped of her horse and peered under the horse. "Oh! You're a boyyyy…." Chelsea laughed, causing some of the birds to fall out of a random tree, due to the loudness of her scream. The horse neighed happily, nodding its head.

"Ok….. so how about Thomas?" Chelsea said, trying to sound as innocent.

The horse stared at her, probably about to pee itself.

"Yah… I was just kidding! We all know Thomas is the Harvest God! Claire said he was really scary."

The horse grunted, ignoring Chelsea, but started paying attention when Chelsea's started to speak.

"Ok… so really how about-"Chelsea stopped feeling weird all of a sudden. She felt as though she was supposed to do something else today… like umm… something. Chelsea ran around West Town forgetting completely about her horse, and searching for clues on what she was going to do.

**Vaughn's Location**

Vaughn walked out of the animal shop, trying to escape Julia's presence and constant rambling on how awesome her new friend- Chelsea? - was. Vaughn was about to explode when Mirabelle let him off of work early. Vaughn sighed, Mirabelle can really be helpful sometimes. He looked around him and saw- oh dear.

There, running around West Town was a young woman. She looked about 18, though she was probably older than that, just one of those short people. Vaughn froze. He prayed, that she was NOT one of those annoying people who were always bugging you. Oh, it's funny how people can never seem to get what they want.

**Back to Chelsea**

Chelsea stopped running, turned, and stared at the entrance of the animal shop. She smiled seeing someone standing there. She remembered what she wanted to do, and smacked the side of her head, feeling stupid. She was gonna buy some animals! She ran over to the stranger and smiled while saying, "Hey, I'm Chelsea!" she immediately suck her hand out to the stranger.

One thing that struck her as odd about the stranger was that he was dressed in a cowboy's attire. Chelsea LOVED cowboys. She especially noticed he had a lasso. She LOVED lassos too. He also had striking amethyst eyes, and silver hair. It made Chelsea want to touch his hair, it looked so shiny.

The stranger stared at her hand then grunted, and quickly started walking away. Chelsea however, was quite shocked at this, for no one she had ever known walked away at a handshake. She huffed at the man, and quickly walked up to him.

"What's your problem?" Chelsea asked a bit upset.

"Vaughn" the man said.

"What? What do you mean? And why are you so tall? It doesn't make sense!" Chelsea said while just noticing that this man had to be at least a foot taller than her.

"The name's Vaughn- Julia's cousin. I'm the-"

"OH! The animal dealer! Of course! That's what's with the cowboy attire! You know, I thought you were some rude person who doesn't like to talk, but I guess you were just trying to get away because you didn't know me!"

Vaughn stopped walking. He turned, and mustered up the meanest, iciest glare that he could muster, and threw it straight at Chelsea. "I AM a rude person who doesn't like to talk, so just go back to Julia and cry about how MEAN I am, ok? Because, right now, you're really pissing me off."

Chelsea gasped. Vaughn took this as an opportunity to sneak into the diner. Chelsea was so shocked, that she still, had not moved from the Vaughn had left her. However, Chelsea was incredibly interested in this, "Vaughn" person, and she planned on a way to get revenge on him. And she still hadn't thought of a name for that horse of hers…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Plotting

Chelsea slowly walked back to her horse- which was still, standing obediently outside the animal shop. She still hadn't thought of a name for her horse.

"Well now what?" Chelsea dramatically asked no one in particular, but, it WAS sort of directed to her horse. She guessed she would go ahead and name her horse, since she was already standing there, and MY HORSE, as a name just REALLY wasn't the best name for a horse.

She mounted on her horse, not really wanting to stand right now, in front of the animal shop, and lay her head down on the horse's neck. "Hmmm….. what to name you…" she said out loud. She thought of possibilities for the name, and continued to ponder there. She kept thinking but only Thomas remained in her mind. Hmm... weird. Suddenly Chelsea had a wonderful idea. "Ooh! I know! You understand me right, horsie?"

The horse snorted, meaning yes, but he didn't like it when she called him horsie. Chelsea giggled, causing the horse to glare at her, because it wanted a freakin' name. This horse reminded her of someone…

"Ok, every time I say a letter in the alphabet, I want you to neigh or whinny or something when you like that letter. You do know how to spell names right?" The horse had a blank expression on.

Chelsea just continued on anyway, "Alright… so how about… A?" The horse made no noise, and continued to stand there.

**A few seconds later….**

"S, T, U, V-"The horse interrupted her, neighing happily.

Chelsea laughed happily and smiled. "Alright then V…." she continued on through the alphabet and this was what happened for the next couple of minutes. So far she had the letters "VAU". Chelsea however paid no attention to the arrangement of words and how they looked or sounded familiar.

Still, they continued, the horse interrupting her whenever he liked the sound of the letter. In fact, the horse had no idea how to spell; he just liked the way the letters sounded. So Chelsea continued to list out random letters (well not really RANDOM as so much in order), and the horse continued to whinny or neigh or stomp his feet, or any of that wonderful stuff that no one cares about, and it doesn't really matter.

Now they had, "VAUGH". Chelsea laughed at this point, STILL not because the name looked or sounded familiar, but because it sounded funny when she said it. When she said it she said it in the most craziest way she could, making her words stressed out and opening her mouth reeeeal wide as she said and pronounced each and every syllable. The horse just stood and glared, for he could only take so much silliness. Ok so now Chelsea was done fooling around and she stood and plastered a serious look, but failed to maintain it, due to the mood she was in.

She continued through the alphabet until she was at N. The horse neighed then, and Chelsea smiled. "Alright then…. V… A… U...G…H…N…" Chelsea trailed off thinking of what it might look like on a piece of paper. Chelsea's smile remained until… she realized who's name that was.

"Oh no. Nope. No way. No. Not gonna happen. I find it funny how you think that you're gonna get your way when you're most definitely NOT going to get your way!" Chelsea half yelled while crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes in what was supposed to be a determined close. However, when Chelsea just happened to open one eye to see the horse's reaction it still had the stoic expression on its face.

Chelsea couldn't help but to burst out laughing, and she smiled at her horse- wait- VAUGHN. Darn, that horse HAD to like that name. Chelsea then realized that she hadn't bought any animals. And she was standing RIGHT outside tha animal shop too! That was just sad.

Chelsea sprinted into the animal barn, to see Julia. No Mirabelle. Darn. Julia stopped what she was doing- which happened to be NOTHING(unless staring at the table counts)- and looked up and smiled at Chelsea.

"HEY CHELSEA! I was JUST thinking about coming out and looking for you!

Chelsea smiled at her friend, "Well that's weird Julia, but actually I just needed to buy some animals. Like a cow and a sheep. OH! And also a brush, a milker, and some sheers. Oh wait! And-" Julia cut Chelsea off, because she was just rambling' the days away.

"Some fodder? Yah yah I got it. I'll give you 20 fodder."

Chelsea paused. Wait did I have the money for this? I had like 10,520 g, but was that enough? On my time on this island, money seemed real easy to get. I looked over at Julia, who seemed to be adding the total in her head.

"Alright…. Your total comes out to 5,400 g. Got that?" She asked me, looking at me questioningly. I nodded and reached into my rucksack (which was NEVERENDING!), and handed her the mullah.

So after Chelsea bought all that stuff she went to the ranch and named the animals (The cow was Maggie, and the sheep was Ciao), and took care of them quickly. Chelsea being the person she is, sprinted all the way back to the animal shop to tell Julia about her encounter with Vaughn.

Julia was not surprised at all with Vaughn's behavior and she laughed at Chelsea. However, when Chelsea was finished with her explaining she told Julia that she wanted to plan against Vaughn. Julia, was shocked at this but quickly got over the shock.

"Oh…. that's nice. I WANT TO PLAN WITH YOUUUU!" Julia screamed practically tearing down the place. Chelsea smiled deviously, and they were left in the shop to plan against Vaughn.

**Vaughn's Location**

Vaughn sighed, finishing his alone time at the diner. He had this terrible feeling inside his gut, but he just could NOT shake the feeling off that something he didn't want to happen was going to happen. Vaughn sighed again, hoping that his gut was wrong and that the feeling was nothing.

**With Chelsea and Julia**

Chelsea laughed with Julia. They had finished their devious planning against Vaughn and were ready to put the plan in action. Chelsea remembered that she had a horse- name Vaughn- and she needed some feed for it.

She asked Julia for some feed, paid and left, bidding Julia a good night. Vaughn (the horse) was waiting outside, looking as EXCITED as ever, and Chelsea practically jumped onto the horse. Together they rode off into the sunset to their farm.

**A/N: Alright guys chapter 2 has ended! I'm sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer in Chapter 1. Chelsea? Would you do the honors?**

**Chelsea: God, please help me.**

**Uhhh… right. I do not own Harvest Moon or any other thingy I might've forgotten. I only own the story and the PURE awesomeness (I'm just kidding). Once again, this is my first fanfic. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES. **

**Also you silent people who aren't reviewing, review! I don't care if it's a con, or an idea, a review is a review, and nothing can change that. I love all of you!**

**If you review you'll get ice cream!**

**Kaito: Ice cream is WAAAAYYY better than cookies anyways!**

**Testify, Kaito, testify. So please have a great day/afternoon/ or night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Action**

Chelsea laughed manically, as she jumped out of this morning. Her plan (Oh! And… Julia's), was SO incredibly brilliant.

…

Well Chelsea thought so. In fact the plan was just SO cliché, that almost EVERYONE had heard about it at one point in their life.

So, here's how it goes. Ok, they were going to get Vaughn, of course the human, not the horse. Anyways, Julia was going to distract Vaughn with a little gum zappy thingy. Chelsea being the random prankster she is, always brought some pranky item wherever she went, and she happened to bring the gum zapper with her to the island.

The next step of the pranking was to dump a bucket of water on his head. But they would have to remove his hat to do so as well…

The grand finale of the pranking spree, they were going to…

Blow up…

Vaughn's…

**Porridge.**

They dared do it? Of course they would. Only for the dariest. And that's who they were, wasn't it?

When Chelsea was finished laughing, she quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair halfway (like always), and ate. She stepped outside and watered the five squares of turnips, quickly noting down in her head, that they had sprouted. She grinned at this and stepped into her stable.

Vaughn the Horse, was waiting there, patiently as always, with the same expression as always. She smiled and reached into her rucksack, to get Vaughn's brush out. She brushed him while saying, "Hey, sweetie. We're going to get your human self today. Ya know that?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes to that, but enjoyed her presence nonetheless. Vaughn made a weird noise, which made Chelsea laugh. Vaughn seemed to be smiling after that though.

When Chelsea was done with her horse, she went to take care of Maggie and Ciao. When she walked in the barn, she was automatically rammed by her little Ciao, who had little stubs for horns.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LITTLE-" Chelsea screamed, raising her foot to kick the little lamb, but then, realizing that that was illegal, stopped. She looked down at the lamb, who had piddled on the ground. Chelsea was suddenly consumed by guilt and knelt down NEXT to the puddle on the ground and hugged Ciao.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just angry at you! That's all! No need to be sad Ciao!"

The sheep slowly calmed down and made a small noise. After Chelsea was done comforting and brushing Ciao, she walked over to Maggie. She brushed Maggie thoroughly, singing the SpongeBob theme song.

She gave the animals their food and threw it in the feeders. She rushed over to her stable and mounted on Vaughn. He neighed and lifted his front legs in the air then sprinted off the ranch.

Quickly Chelsea rode off to Mirabelle's shop, hoping Julia was there. Chelsea quickly got off Vaughn, and stood next to him. "Hmmm…. I need something to where I can know who people are talking about when they say Vaughn…" she trailed off. "How about a codename?" she asked giggling.

Vaughn neighed.

Chelsea smiled quickly, since she had already been thinking about that earlier. "It's not THAT different, but it's close. How 'bout Vaults?" she asked smiling.

Vaughn- now Vaults, nodded in approval. Chelsea didn't even wait for his response though, after she finished her sentence, she already started walking in the barn.

Julia was indeed there, waiting RIGHT in front of the door. Julia grabbed Chelsea's hand and dragged her to the table, while shouting, "ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!"

Chelsea and Julia sat down and Chelsea quickly scanned the room to see if Vaughn or Mirabelle was in the room. "That's a negative" Chelsea said.

Julia looked at her strangely, but then continued what she was going to say. "Alright I have the little firecracker for Vaughn's porridge, and the bucket for the water."

Chelsea reached into her jacket and whipped out her fake gum. "I've got this! I can't wait to zap him! He'll be all like-" Chelsea was interrupted by Julia.

"Uh… I'll be zapping him. Remember? You'll be setting up the bucket."

Chelsea sighed. "Oh yahh…."

**Later….**

Julia looked around the Diner frantically. Vaughn was supposed to be there…

Suddenly the door opened revealing a pissed looking cowboy. What was wrong with him? Geez…. Oh wait. Never mind. I forgot that that was his normal face. Julia dramatically pulled out the zappy gum and bounced over to Vaughn, smiling all the way.

"Vaughn I found this item called… "gum" at the store today! It's really chewy! Do you want a piece? It's mint!" Julia asked Vaughn.

Vaughn frowned at Julia's hyperness and just walked past her. Julia ran ahead of him and offered him a piece again.

"Just have a piece ok?"

Vaughn sighed. "If I take a piece will you leave me alone?" Vaughn had never cared for gum, it was just a waste. However while Vaughn was reaching for the gum, he didn't seem to notice Julia's devious smile.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZT**_

There was a loud noise-Vaughn's yell- that was heard throughout the diner.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

If anyone happened to be in the diner besides Julia, Vaughn, and Luke, they all would've turned to where the noise had come from

Vaughn walked toward Julia with a twisted grin (?) plastered on his face. In fact it would've made any other person wanna die right then. There was a loud noise on the roof but everyone ignored it. Julia laughed like a fangirl, and sprinted out the door, snatching Vaughn's Stetson along the way, and continued sprinting all the way to West Town.

**Chelsea's Location**

Chelsea positioned herself on the roof (please don't ask), holding the bucket steadily, as Julia sprinted out of the diner- with Vaughn's Stetson.

"IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED THE BUCKET ON YOURSELF!" Chelsea yelled as Julia sprinted away. Chelsea shook her head and held the bucket- filled with water.

A few moments later Vaughn emerged out from the diner and looked around for Julia. This was it. But, before Chelsea dumped the bucket she noticed Vaughn looked EXTREMELY attractive without his hat. Chelsea shook her head vigorously, and quickly dumped the bucket. She jumped off the roof, onto her horse, who had been waiting for her assault to end, and jumped off of Vaults.

She peeked around the corner of the diner (that's where Vaults was), and saw Vaughn looking even MORE pissed than before, looking around, and walked into the diner.

Perfect.

**With Vaughn**

Vaughn sighed and walked up to Nick, soaked, and ordered porridge, as usual. Vaughn sat down at a table, and right after that Chelsea walked in. Vaughn mentally face palmed and cursed on the inside.

**Like, with Chelsea!**

Chelsea smiled as she walked over to Luke, the diner owner.

"Hey Luke, I can deliver Vaughn's order for ya!" she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Luke smiled, looking relieved.

"Really Chelsea? Thanks so much." He handed Chelsea the dish, and Chelsea laughed.

Luke gave her a look but Chelsea just shrugged it off. Chelsea grabbed the match and firecracker in her pocket and quickly lit the match with her shoe. She lit the firecracker quickly, and threw into Vaughn's porridge.

She ran over to Vaughn, and handed him the porridge. "Enjoy!" She yelled while running into the girl's restroom(A/N: I felt like there should've been one, ok?). Slowly after there was a small noise, which sounded like an explosion. Chelsea smiled and slid down on the floor, breathing a relieved sigh.

And then…

She felt an emotion that could only be described as…

Triumph.

**A/N: That's it! First off I DO NOT own Harvest Moon! Second, I want to give a HUGE thanks to Maymist, cause she is like the person who helped me get through EVERYTHING! Thank you Maymist!**

**Thank you all for reading! A LOT of you aren't reviewing! You can review anonymously too! So review NAO! Because, Kaito and I still have Ice cream…**

**Kaito and me: *eating ice cream***

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Vaughn's Turn**

Vaughn walked up the ramp to the boat holding onto the railing, with his regular expression on his regular face. Vaughn laughed evilly on the inside. He had been planning, like Chelsea, to get back at her (or him, in Chelsea's case), for pranking him so cruelly. She would learn to Remember the name Vaughn Vaults (His last name is the same as he horse's!)! Or just Vaughn, since she didn't know his last name. Yet.

How did Vaughn know Chelsea had pranked him? Oh well isn't that interesting! Well, I'm glad you asked. It's quite simple if you think about it thoroughly. Now… Vaughn already knew that Julia pranked him, right? Alright if you're not catching on here it goes.

**FLASHBACK (play music)**

After being attacked by exploding porridge, Vaughn stormed off to the animal barn, to take a shower and wash all the porridge off of his face and hair, and also, get his hat back from Julia. When he entered the barn, just as he had wanted, Julia was sitting at the table (she sure loves her table, doesn't she?). Anyways, Julia motioned Vaughn to sit down in the chair in front of her. Vaughn having only to take a shower, decided he could waste ANOTHER worthless minute of his time with this childish girl. So Vaughn walked over, and sat down in front of Julia.

Julia laughed. "Man, we sure showed you h-"

"WE?" Vaughn asked. A now cold droplet of porridge dripped down from Vaughn's hair, and down onto the table. Both, stopped to stare at the small piece of porridge, but continued on anyways. Julia would tend to it later anyways.

"Uh… I... err… What I MEANT to say… was uh… me?"

"Whoa. Your stupid little friend was involved too?" Vaughn was getting angrier, and you sure as well could tell.

"NO!" Julia said a little too quickly. "I said MEEEEEE!" Julia said stumbling to the floor and squirming around like a fish out of water. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Vaughn had gotten up and left by that point, and went around the corner to take a shower.

After his shower, Vaughn went into his room with his towel tied around his waist, and saw his hat on his bed. He quickly picked it up, and stuck it on his head, and lay down on his bead.

**Present**

Now, Vaughn was on his boat to the city, and he was smirking ominously on the inside, because THIS was just perfect. He already thought of a way to get that smiley little elf who blew up his porridge.

Ok, so here's how it goes. Vaughn (being at the city and all), was going to buy a swimsuit for Chelsea (He didn't know her size, he was going to guess! And he didn't like her either, so don't get the wrong idea! Ptthh… you're so funny), and send it to her, labeling it from, "Mom".

However, that wasn't even the TRUE PURELY DEVIOUS part about it. There was something else. He was going to cake the WHOLE swimsuit in itching poweder, and water-proof itching powder (he'd seen it in the store before). It would dissolve into the swimsuit too, so that she couldn't see ANY of the powder and suspect something was going on.

Julia, Vaughn hadn't COMPLETELY figured out what to do with, but he had an idea…

**THE NEXT DAY**

Chelsea had just finished doing all the tasks at her farm and she wasn't sure what to do. Three new people were coming today, and she didn't know what to do. They were holding a swim party/welcome to the island party for the new people (A pop star, a fisherman, and a chef).

Chelsea didn't have a swimsuit. There was a swim party today. And she didn't have a swimsuit.

The Irony.

She was pacing in her house, wondering what to do, when someone walked in her house. Without knocking. That could only mean….

"NATALIE!" Chelsea turned around like Professor Layton accusing Chelmey.

Natalie froze. "Uh… Yah."

Chelsea looked at Natalie, Noticing she was carrying a small box. "What's the box for? Is it for me? How come I never tried to get to know you? Huh? When are you answ-"

"I don't know what it's for, yes it's for you from your mom, I don't know why you never tried to get to know me, and I'm answering now." Natalie answered smiling.

"Well, you ready for today?" Chelsea said smiling from ear to ear, with determination in her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Natalie answered calmly.

Chelsea grinned and Natalie left raising her hand as she closed the door, smiling.

Chelsea smiled, then looked at the box, that her mom had sent her. Hmph. The witch wanted to make a piece offering huh? Well, Chelsea would not except.

Chelsea's mom WAS actually a witch, but not by birth. Chelsea grew up on a farm, but then moved to the city, because she didn't like her step-mom (Just Witch, not the Witch Princess ). She would always be testing spells on her, really not caring what would happen to Chelsea.

Her first mom was wonderful though. Kind, sweet, caring, everything anyone could ever want. They lived in Mineral Town on a Farm, with her dad, Jack. She got her sapphire eyes from her mom, Ann, and her chestnut hair from her grandma, who died so long ago- before Chelsea was born, that Chelsea couldn't even remember her name. Also the red bandana she wore was from her dad, Jack, who she still loved so dearly.

So anyways, she opened the package from her, "Mom" to find…

A swimsuit.

It was a red bikini, just the right size. Chelsea didn't like bikinis that much, though it was PURE luck for Chelsea…

Until she would put it on.

**At the party. **

Chelsea had JUST put the bikini on, and hadn't noticed anything. She tied her bandana around her wrist, and grabbed the towel she had brought to the island, and tied it around her body. She grabbed the cookies she baked for the party before, and ran out the door to the beach.

When she was there, she started to feel a little bit itchy. She just shrugged it off.

Chelsea looked around for the newcomers, scanning through the crowd. Natalie, Elliot, Julia, and Chelsea were the only ones there, except for the people standing in the corner of the beach, all huddled up.

Two of them were in swimsuits, the girl- having long blonde hair, and she was wearing a green bikini. The male- had a darker skin color, tan, and was in purple swim trunks. The other looked confused, and looked REALLY young, and had blonde hair a purple top hat and some sort of formal attire.

Chelsea ran over to Julia and Elliot, who were talking , and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the people over there seem pretty lonely. So let's go talk to them!"

The itching got more intense.

"Ok… gosh…" Julia mumbled, who was probably enjoying her conversation with Elliot. Elliot even looked sad.

Julia and Chelsea set their stuff down, including their towels, and ran over to the new people.

"Hey there! I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Julia-" Chelsea motioned to Julia "And you guys are….?"

The first one to react was the blonde girl. "Oh thank goodness! I was worried that everyone on the island was going to ignore me, or they wouldn't talk to me, or like totally ignore me! Oh wait, I said that didn't I? Oh well!" She shrugged. "My name's Lanna. And this is Denny. We met on the boat!" Lanna said smiling. The guy, "Denny" just smiled beside her.

Chelsea frowned for a second, seeing that Lanna could've destroyed anyone's ear if she wanted too. Ok, THE ITCHING! WHAT THE HECKKK!

"OK WAIT A MINUTE SUDDENLY I'M GETTING REALLY ITCHY!"

She sprinted to the ocean and quickly went in the very clear water. The itching just increased.

"OH MY GOD I THINK THERE'S PIRAHNAS IN THIS WATERRRRRRRRR!" Chelsea said flailing her arms around wildly, splashing all the water around her.

Julia was stunned and quickly ran to save her friend. "I'M COMING CHELSEA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" She ran and dove into the water, realizing that she couldn't swim.

"Oh wait! I can't swim! AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" Julia was now flailing her arms around wildly too, creating a little splashy circle around her.

Chelsea was itching herself vigorously, and couldn't stop at all. This was NOT cool.

**Lanna's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh! Chelsea was pretty much dying! I laughed inside. I mean of itching and stuff. I snickered. I looked over at Julia who was being pulled in by that nerdy looking kid (he was lifting her up!). Chelsea was still itching herself like crazy, while Denny just looked plain confused. The little blonde kid left when Chelsea ran in the water. Geez… talk about considerate.

This island seemed pretty interesting…. I could probably adjust…

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm finally done! The island style is based off of IoH by the way… It's pretty much a mixed style of both games though. Julia is just the SMARTEST isn't she? Thanks again Maymist, for like being my ONLY reviewer. I know some of you are reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any other thing that might have to do with that. Ok? **

**OK, gosh COOKIES if you review! We ran out of ice cream anyways….**

**Kaito and me: *look at each other innocently* **

**Heh. Anyways REVIEW! PLEASE! If you don't, Dr. Trent will get me… with medicine (Were you expecting someone else? Heh.) With That! That concludes Chapter 4! **


End file.
